And I'll be...
thumb|270px|right Dies ist meine zweite FF, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen :) Es geht um Audrey Jenkins, die ein Jahr als Au-Pair in New York verbringt, das ihr Leben für immer verändern wird... Zum Titel in Kombination mit (zumindest den bisherigen, einige der nächsten werde ich mir ausdenken müssen) hat mich ein Lied inspiriert, das ich in dem Moment grade im Kopf hatte und von dem eine Zeile perfekt zu dem gepasst hat, was ins erste Kapitel sollte :) Aber ich muss ehrlich gesagt zugeben, dass ich mir in dieser Sekunde zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben das Original anhöre... :D Da es mich so inspiriert hat, möchte ich euch die Chance nicht verwehren, euch das Lied ebenfalls anzuhören ;) "I'll be" - Die Originalversion von Edwin McCain: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OWqLtXXzldk - Das Cover von Boyce Avenue: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H0jecedxhek ...you crying shoulder Er betrat sein Lieblingscafé und bestellte sich an der Theke einen Kaffee. Dann sah er sich um, um einen Tisch zu finden, der in einer ruhigen Ecke stand, sodass es eventuell nicht auffallen würde, dass er noch immer seine Sonnenbrille und Mütze trug. Da stach ihm etwas ins Auge: ein Mädchen saß an seinem Lieblingstisch, rührte langsam in ihrem Kaffe und weinte still vor sich hin. Träne um Träne tropfte in ihren Becher. Wie so oft konnte er seinen Helferkomplex nicht unterdrücken, nahm seinen Kaffee entgegen, zog eine Packung Taschentücher aus seiner Tasche und ging auf sie zu. Auf einmal spürte sie jemanden neben sich und wandte sich schnell ab, um ihr total verweintes Gesicht zu verbergen. "Ist alles gut bei dir?", hörte sie eine besorgte Stimme fragen. "Nein, absolut nicht", presste sie hervor. "Wie wärs, wenn du mir sagst, was los ist? Es könnte dir gut tun, es jemandem zu erzählen. Und ich kann, ohne angeben zu wollen, verdammt gut zuhören." Und er hatte recht. Sie musste einfach mit jemandem reden. Und sie hatte doch sonst niemanden. Dann brach alles aus ihr heraus. "Ich bin jetzt seit einer Woche hier in New York als Au-Pair und hab mich so lange darauf gefreut und vorbereitet. Mich haben alle bei meinem Plan unterstützt, mein Freund hat immer wieder gesagt, dass ich diese Chance unbedingt nutzen soll und dass unsere Beziehung das aushalten könnte... Und jetzt bekomme ich eine MMS von meiner sogenannten besten Freundin mit einem Bild, auf dem sie meinen Freund küsst. Nach einer verdammten Woche. Ich bin grade mal zwei Tage bei meiner Famile und schon hat sich mein Freund meine beste Freundin aufgerissen!" Ihr stiegen wieder Tränen in die Augen und sie sah nach oben an die Decke, um nicht wieder mit dem Heulen anzufangen, leider jedoch erfolglos. Dann spürte sie etwas an ihrem Arm. Der fremde Typ hielt ihr ein Taschentuch hin. Sie nahm es dankbar an und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen! Wir waren seit drei Jahren glücklich zusammen und mit Julia bin ich schon fast mein ganzes Leben befreundet. Ich dachte, Mark und ich wären glücklich, aber das hat er anscheinend anders gesehen. Sonst hätte er nicht so schnell was mit ihr angefangen! Ich weiß nicht, wieso mir sowas ausgerechnet jetzt passiert, am Anfang des Jahres, das mein Jahr werden sollte! Was hab ich denn nur falsch gemacht?!" "Hast du schonmal darüber nachgedacht, dass sie dich einfach nicht verdient haben, weil er ein Idiot ist und sie eine falsche Schlange?" Sie sah ungläubig auf. "Aber du kennst mich doch überhaupt nicht..." "Das stimmt, aber wie du darauf reagierst, zeigt mir, dass du eine treue und ehrliche Person bist, ganz im Gegenteil zu deinem jetzt hoffentlich Ex-Freund und deiner Ex besten Freundin." "Das sind sie definitiv", sagte sie düster. "Na dann ist ja gut. Denn die beiden haben es mit Sicherheit nicht verdient, dass du ihnen verzeihst, wenn sie schon damit bei dir hausieren geht." Sie lächlte. "Wow, es tut mir echt leid, dass ich dich so mit meinen Problemen nerve, obwohl wir uns noch nicht mal kennen...", sagte sie und wurde rot. "Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, lässt sich das leicht ändern", sagte er und zwinkerte ihr zu, was sie wegen seiner Sonnenbrille fast nicht bemerkt hätte. "Ich heiße Chris. Chris Colfer." ...the greatest fan of your life Sie erstarrte. Hatte sie grade tatsächlich Chris Colfer, CHRIS COLFER, ihre Probleme erzählt?! Und er hatte ihr einfach zugehört, sich um sie gekümmert und das, ohne zu wissen, wer sie war? Sie war schon immer ein Fan von seinem Talent gewesen, doch zu ihrer ziemlich langen "Ich bin ein Riesen-Fan-Liste" zählte nun anscheinend auch sein Charakter. Dann fiel ihr auf, dass er sie Hand ausgestreckt hatte und sie amüsiert ansah. Und dass sie ihn anscheinend entgeistert angestarrt hatte, ohne etwas zu sagen. Sie fing sich wieder und beschloss, nicht auf seine Berühmtheit einzugehen. Es musste bestimmt echt nerven, sich mit Leuten zu unterhalten, die beim klang seines Namens ausrasteten... "Ich bin Audrey, Audrey Jenkins", sagte sie, lächelte und reichte ihm ihre Hand. "Jenkins? Das klingt aber nicht besonders deutsch...", sagte er verwundert. Sie lachte. "Meine Großeltern sind aus Manchester nach Deutschland ausgewandert, als meine Oma mit meinem Vater schwanger war. Deshalb der Name. Weißt du, wie spät es ist? Ich hab mein Handy im Auto vergessen... Und ich muss Amanda und Jane um 3 von ihrem playing date abholen..." Er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr und sah sie etwas verwirrt an, doch dann hellte sein Gesicht sich auf. "Es ist jetzt 2. Amanda und Jane sind doch bestimmt die Töchter deiner Au-Pair-Familie, oder?" Ja, gut erkannt, Sherlock.", lachte sie. "Ha ha." Er versuchte, beleidigt zu gucken, konnte sein Lachen jedoch nicht unterdrücken. Sie musste einfach lachen, als sie seinen kläglichen Versuch bemerkte und als sie sich wieder eingekriegt hatte, grinste sie ihn breit an. "So, und als Belohnung dafür, dass du die gestörte, heulende Fremde getröstet und jetzt sogar zum lachen gebracht hast, spendier ich dir einen Cookie. Du hast schließlich meinen Tag gerettet!" "Also, wenn du mich so offensichtlich dazu zwingst, kann ich wohl gar nicht nein sagen, was?", fragte er grinsend. "Du hast offiziell keine andere Wahl. Außer vielleicht den Tod. Aber ich würde dir eher zum Cookie raten." "Überredet.", lachte er. "dann nehme ich einen Double Choc." "Ausgezeichnete Wahl. Ich bin gleich wieder da." Dann stand sie auf und ging zur Theke. Er sah ihr gedankenverloren nach. Hatte sie ihn nicht erkannt? Das hatte im ersten Moment aber nicht so ausgesehen... Vielleicht interessierte sie sich aber auch einfach gar nicht dafür, dass er berühmt war... Es war echt komisch, sich selbst als "berühmt" zu bezeichnen... Aber naja. Vielleicht war sie ihm einfach dankbar für seine Hilfe und wollte den Menschen hinter Kurt Hummel kennenlernen? Eigentlich war es ihm auch egal, wieso. Er wurde nicht oft einfach wie ein normaler Mensch behandelt, vor allem nicht, wenn er sich vorgestellt hatte. Zumindest nicht von Leuten, mit denen er nicht schon immer befreundet war oder die auch im Showbiz arbeiteten. Und es war definitiv angenehm, mal über nromale Dinge zu reden und nicht über seine Rollen. Er lächelte und sah auf, als er bemerkte, dass sie wieder da war und ihm einen riesigen Cookie hinhielt. "Danke.", sagte er lächelnd. "Ich bin die, die sich bedanken sollte, also lass ihn dir einfach schmecken", lachte sie. Und das tat er dann auch, während sie weiter über dies und das plauderten. ...there, no matter what "Verdammt, Chris, wie spät ist es?", fragte sie auf einmal geschockt. Er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. "10 Minuten vor 3" Sie sprang auf. Verdammt, jetzt würde sie zu spät kommen! Und das am zweiten Tag! Toller erster Eindruck. "Es tut mir leid, Chris, aber ich muss jetzt sofort los, wenn ich nicht viel zu spät sein will... Es war echt super, dich kennengelernt zu haben und danke, dass du mir geholfen hast, aber ich muss jetzt wirklich los!" Mit diesen Worten griff sie ihren Schlüssel und ihre Tasche, sah Chris etwas unsicher an und reichte ihm dann ihre Hand. Er sah sie etwas irritiert an und umarmte sie dann. "Audrey, das muss dir nicht leid tun, ich hab mich auch gefreut, dich kennengelernt zu haben. Und ich hoffe, ich konnte dir etwas helfen..." "Ja, das hast du." Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an. "Was sagst du, Aud, morgen um die gleiche Zeit?" Sie erstarrte. Aud. So hatte Mark sie immer genannt... "Hey, hab ich was falsches gesagt?" Er sah sie besorgt an. "Nein, alles gut", sagte sie, zugegebenermaßen wenig überzeugend, aber er hielt sie bestimmt sowieso für einen durchgeknallten Fan und außerdem würden sie sich niemals wieder sehen. Er wollte mit Sicherheit nur höflich sein. Sie seufzte. "Okay, ich werde hier sein...", sagte sie zögerlich, warf ihm dann ein letztes, unsicheres Lächeln zu und verließ fluchtartig den Laden. Wow, dieses Mädchen war wirklich merkwürdig. Aber positiv merkwürdig. Er war ja schließlich auch nicht besonders normal... Er wünschte sich wirklich, eine beste Freundin zu haben, mit der er über alltäglichere Dinge reden konnte als seine Arbeit. Über Kram halt. Kram, den beste Freunde sich erzählten. Er hatte einmal so eine beste Freundin gehabt, doch als er sich geoutet hatte, hatte sie ihn beschimpt und hatte nie wieder ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt. Als er dann die Rolle als Kurt bekommen hatte, kam sie wieder angekrochen und wollte mit ihm befreundet sein, doch er hatte sie sofort durchschaut. Solche Freunde brauchte er nicht. Er wollte akzeptiert werden, nein gemocht, genauso, wie er eben war. Und eine solche Freundin könnte Audrey vielleicht für ihn sein. Und er für sie. Denn sie brauchte dringend jemanden, mit dem sie reden konnte. Nicht, dass er keine Freunde hätte, aber er wollte auch etwas mit Leuten außerhalb des Showbiz zu tun haben, sonst würde er eines Tages noch völlig durchdrehen. Morgen also, um die gleiche Zeit. Er würde da sein. .... to be continued ...your best friend? Am nächsten Tag betrat sie wieder den Coffeeshop, nachdem sie ihre Mädels bei einer Freundin abgeliefert hatte. Sie sah sich um. Dort, an dem Tisch, an dem sie gestern bereits gesessen hatte, sah sie ihn sitzen. Ihr Herz machte einen freudigen Sprung. Sie hatte tatsächlich die Möglichkeit, hier ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Ohne Ihren Ex und ihre Ex-beste Freundin. Sie konnte neue Freunde finden, die sie mochten, so wie sie war. Und dann war einer der ersten Anwärter auf den Posten ihres neuen besten Freundes auch noch Chris Colfer, der für sie schon immer eine große Inspiration gewesen war. Denn sie war selbst oft schüchtern und unsicher, außerdem war sie in der Schule gemobbt worde, genau wie er. Vermutlich nicht so schlimm, aber es hatte viele Nächte gegeben, in denen sie sich in den Schlaf geweint hatte. Julia war zwar immer für sie da gewesen, aber da sie auch gemobbt wurde, konnte sie ihr nicht helfen. Dann hatte sie Mark kennengelernt und ihr Leben hatte sich verändert. Er sah gut aus, war nett, intelligent und beliebt, was das Mobbing stoppen konnte. Sie war wieder glücklich gewesen. Und dann war... es passiert. Sie fühlte wieder Tränen in sich aufsteigen und sah an die Decke, um sie zurückzuhalten. Sie versuchte, sich auf den Moment zu konzentrieren. Chris Colfer saß dort vor ihr und wartete auf sie. Gerade als sie diesen Gedanken hatte, drehte er sich um und grinste sie an. "Stehst du schon lange da rum und starrst Löcher in die Luft?", zog er sie auf. Sie lachte und setzte sich zu ihm. "Und, warst du Gestern zu spät oder hast du es noch pünktlich geschafft? Achja und... Hallo!", sagte er und schien über sich selbst zu lachen. Sie umarmten sich kurz. "Ich hab es tatsächlich noch geschafft! Aber dass mich die Polizei nicht angehalten hat ist ein echtes Wunder. Vielleicht war ihnen aber auch klar, dass sie mich sowieso nicht erwischen können und haben es deshalb gar nicht erst versucht", sagte sie lachend. Es war wahnsinnig erfrischend, wie normal sie mit ihm umging. Ihm war inzwischen klar, dass sie wusste, wer er war, doch es schien sie nicht besonders zu interessieren. Mit ihr konnte er lachen, quatschen und einfach er selbst sein. Er hoffte, dass sie ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen würde, seine beste Freundin zu werden. Nicht, dass er keine Freunde hätten, aber da bei Glee grade Drehpause war und alle andere Projekte hatten, sahen sie sich kaum und wegen der Glee-Drehzeit hatte er kaum Zeit für seine anderen Freunde gehabt, so wie sie jetzt für ihn, da sie mitten in einer Prüfungsphase standen. Er hätte also viel Zeit für eine neue beste Freundin, da sein neustes Projekt auch beinahe abgeschlossen war. Sie verbrachten den ganzen Nachmittag im Coffeeshop, quatschten, tranken Kaffee und verabredeten sich dann für den übernächsten Tag, da Chris am nächsten Tag arbeiten musste und Audrey auch viel zu tun hatte. War das der Beginn einer neuen Freundschaft? Die FF ist wahrscheinlich für die nächsten 3 Wochen auf Eis gelegt, da ich während meines Amerika-Urlaubs kaum oder keine Zeit finden werde, weiterzuschreiben. Aber wenn ich wieder da bin, werde ich wieder regelmäßiger Updaten :) Hab euch lieb ♥ Kategorie:16+ Kategorie:Cast FF Kategorie:Glee Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Glee Cast